Entre raros se logra entender
by Javichu
Summary: Pietro Maximoff lo piensa, y acepta que es un hecho; Peter Parker está loco. [ParejaCrack! SilverSpider] [AU HighSchool].


_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Aqui les dejo un...¡SilverSpider!_ _Escribir esto se sintió como cuando escribí por primera vez ScarletWidow, lo cual es...cool, las parejas crack mandan e.e_

 _Posiblemente un poco Ooc, espero que no tanto :S_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Vuelta a clases" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **Entre raros se logra entender**

Pietro sabe que él no es alguien normal, y sin complicación ni vergüenza puede decir que es un completo raro de cabello blanco —natural, joder, ¿cómo nadie le puede creer?—, velocidad bastante alta que lo hacía ser el más rápido de su clase —y con ego por otro lado; posiblemente también de toda la escuela—, y poseedor del don de hablar sin respirar por mucho tiempo, además de obviamente hacerlo de la forma más genial acompañado siempre de su buen marcado acento.

Así que bien, él es un raro que debería estar acostumbrado a pasar por cosas no muy normales, pero...hoy todo eso si que se pasaba de extraño.

—Te gustaría... —el chico enfrente le miro de reojo mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso—, uh, tener...¿una cita?

Decir que Pietro no estaba sorprendido sería una mentira, porque...mierda, lo estaba, ¡claro que lo estaba! Peter Parker, un chiquillo dos años menor que el, amigo, nombrado hermano honorario de Stark —con quien no tiene la mejor amistad del mundo—, y un niño genio que realmente no se esperaría ver con alguien como...el, lo estaba invitando, a salir, solos...en una cita.

Eso era nuevo.

El chico Maximoff miro detenidamente la situación, buscando rápido algún indicio de que eso no fuese real, pero lo único que encontró fue la mirada avergonzada y nerviosa de Peter que se encontraba puesta en la pelusa en el piso, posiblemente sacando los sucios secretos de la maldita.

Se detuvo, viendo que todo era real.

Quería reír, reír de la hilaridad de la situación, de su propio comportamiento en esos momentos —estaba seguro de tener una expresión extraña, o quizás de idiota—, del de Peter y de los que habían escuchado el pedido del niño y ahora los miraban extrañados, pero…no lo lograba, estaba lo suficientemente curioso —y un poco entusiasmado, debía aceptar— por la situación como para reír.

Es que…joder, era tan repentino y hasta cierto punto inexplicable.

—Araña… —termina mascullando mientras alza una ceja.

El chico reacciona ante el uso del sobrenombre que le habían puesto tiempo atrás por su forma para escalar en clase de gimnasia y de moverse tan sueltamente, y aquel que Pietro parecía gustar tanto de usaba siempre. Los ojos marrones del castaño chocaron contra los del de cabello blanco, mirándole expectante.

Maximoff no volvió a hablar. Aún no estaba del todo en sí, porque era…extraño.

Realmente extraño el que él lo invitara a salir, primero porque…era Peter, un chico dos años menor con el cual se habían conocido porque Parker le ayudaba con ramos, lo que, es ciertamente vergonzoso, ya que Pietro va en ultimo grado, pero también era algo genial porque lo ayudaba y eso en serio lo agradecía. Pero al final… eso hacia todo más confuso, Peter era un jodido nerd lindo demasiado cool para ese mundo —joder, ni él se cree que acaba de pensar en aquello—, que parecía haberse fijado en él, quien, como se dijo antes se llevaba mal casi con la mitad de sus amigos, y era alguien que pensaba que una una C- era una A+. ¿En qué mundo eso tenía sentido?

En ese, al parecer, o por ultimo eso terminaría siendo cosa de los espíritus chocarreros o algo así, pensaba el Pietro.

Lo trae de vuelta al mundo normal el carraspeo que suelta Parker. Pietro sintió que paso una hora pensando, pero estaba seguro que tan solo fueron unos segundo. Otro don de ser alguien tan _rápido_ —ego aparte, muchas gracias—.

—Pero vamos, no te quedes como piedra que solo te invite… —masculla Peter con más vergüenza que antes, pensando ya que su plan salió mal y el chico frente a él lo iba rechazar. Uh, seria doloroso y le daría una vergüenza gigante ya con tantas miradas sobre el…Estaba dicho, quizás ya no seguiría sus impulsos y sexto sentido.

Pietro comenzó a alzar una sonrisa de lado, y piensa, por un segundo que todo eso debe ser un chiste, pero lo cierto es que uno realmente genial.

Peter Parker con todas las cosas, la edad y todo tenía la confianza para ir ahí y pedirle una cita…Pietro Maximoff lo sigue pensando y acepta que es un hecho; Peter Parker está loco, no le bastaba solo con ser raro.

Pero, joder, aquello le encantaba.

—¿A qué hora arañita? —pregunta mientras su sonrisa se extiende un poco más cuando los ojos del chiquillo frente a él brillan, y comienza a soltar un largo palabreo que Pietro y con suerte entiende, y le recuerda al que el usa normalmente, solo que el de Peter es nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que el de Pietro es...verborrea.

Rie un poco cuando logra resumir todo lo que dijo y rescata un simple; — _Mañana a las 17:00._

Cuando Peter se va, dándole una sonrisa que, claro que no lo dejo sonriendo como bobo un rato —obviamente no…—, mira a su alrededor y ve como muchos lo miran extrañados, confundidos, lo cual le hace sonreír un poco mas, pícaro. Cuando ve a su hermana mirándole con una leve sonrisa mientras pasa caminando con Visión de la mano se siente mejor al ver que ella apoya —lo sabe solo con ver aquel pequeño gesto—, y si bien en otra ocasión hubiera ido a darle un par de buenas miradas de amenaza al hermano menor de Stark y decirle algo como siempre, no lo hace ya que esta lo suficientemente feliz como para irse a clases de calculo con una sonrisa —algo tan raro que hasta el profesor se extraña—.

Pensar en aquel raro y loco chico solo le hace sonreír un poco mas.


End file.
